The present application relates to a mounting board equipped with mounting terminals thereon and a display device including the same.
In the related art, as methods for mounting driving ICs on a display panel, there have been widely used a chip-on-glass (COG) mounting method in which a gold bump of a driving IC is electrically connected to a contact pad formed on a glass substrate, with an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) interposed therebetween. The anisotropic conductive film is made by dispersing conductive particles in an insulating thermosetting adhesive.
With the recent higher resolution for images, pixel pitches have been smaller and smaller and, accordingly, pitches of lead-out wirings for connecting pixels to contact pads also become narrower and narrower. For the purpose of securing a contact pad area necessary to secure conductivity exhibited by an anisotropic conductive film as the wiring pitches become narrower, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-28145 discloses a method in which contact pads are arranged in zigzags.